The present invention is directed generally to an improved parts container and more particularly to such a container having a rack member receiving opening through the parts chamber therein for space efficient packing and display of the containers.
Small containers are used in connection with the packaging and sales of many different types of parts, such as fishing tackle, including leaders, swivels, weights, bobbers and the like and hardware, including nuts, bolts, washers, electrical fittings and the like. The container of these parts is generally blister wrapped or shrink wrapped onto a header card which extends above the container and has a hole for supporting the card on a rack wire of a typical retail store rack.
Whereas the containers provide convenient storage for selling a plurality or assortment of parts as a unit, they have several disadvantages. First, since parts containers are generally not supportable on the rack wires of a retail display or user's workbench, a header card is generally required which, after it is removed, destroys the capability of supporting the containers to be supported on the rack wires. Certain containers are provided with an integral external flange having the rack wire receiving opening therein but that flange extends the dimensions of the container in at least one direction with no corresponding increase in storage capacity for the container. The flange interferes with efficient packing of the containers for storage and transport and requires sufficient separation between containers on display racks to provide room for the flanges.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved parts container having a rack member receiving opening through the parts receiving chamber within the container.
Another object is to provide an improved parts container adapted for space efficient packing in boxes for storage and transport.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved parts container which eliminates the need for a separate header card for retail display on rack wires and the like.
Another object is to provide an improved parts container which may be opened, closed and reracked on a rack wire.
Another object is to provide an improved parts container which enables the racked containers to be arranged in closely spaced relation for space efficient display.
Another object is to provide an improved method for storing and displaying parts.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide an improved parts container which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.